


You've made your bed, now lie in it

by Feelingflamesagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingflamesagain/pseuds/Feelingflamesagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock can't sleep, and he knows exactly whose fault that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've made your bed, now lie in it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, humorous piece, written as a 221B drabble (221 words, with the last one beginning with a 'b').

“Sherlock,” Lestrade groaned. “Will you stop turning every ten seconds? I have to get up in ...” He paused to check the alarm clock on the bedside table. The red numbers told him mercilessly that he was due at the Yard in, “three hours.” With a muffled thud Lestrade's head reconnected with the pillow.

The mattress shifted again, probably just to spite him, and Sherlock huffed unimpressed. “If you hadn't fed me up,’ he made sure to emphasize his disgust with the process by singsonging the last words, “surely I’d be able to sleep just fine.”

Involuntarily Lestrade’s hand formed a fist, but hid itself under his pillow. “If it makes you happy, I’ll admit that it’s my fault.”

“Even though it usually is quite tiresome to hear you stating the obvious, in this case it doesn't seem to help one bit," Sherlock replied aggravated.

Lestrade yawned. “Have you tried counting sheep? It usually helps me.”

“You’re delusional if you think it is possible to will yourself to slumber. No amount of counting sheep, or any other animal for that matter, has ever proven to present any scientifically relevant connection to a person falling asleep. You would have a better chance if you’d knock me unconscious.”

“Frankly, by now, either way would be fine with me,” Lestrade mumbled wearily under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published on my LJ in 2010. Unbetaed.


End file.
